killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesma
:"It was said that Aesma never learned a lesson, which was true until she lost her sight from viewing the universe. Then she had learned one." - Aesma and the Three Masters :"Pree Aesma was YISUN’s thirty second student, after Hansa died. She was rather small, and unlike the burnished cynicism of Hansa harbored only a brutal ambition and a tendency to fly into rages which reddened and contorted her delicate face. Nevertheless, YISUN found her brash manner somewhat refreshing." - Abbadon, chapter 1-4 Ys-'Aesma', also known as Ys Pree Ashma,http://killsixbilliondemons.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/preeashma.jpg Weeping Aesma or Aesma Ten YondamWielder of Names 5-89 (Yondam being her former masterKSBD Tumblr), rules ambition, greed, and self-sufficiency.Aesma and the Three Masters A disciple of YISUN, Aesma was quite arrogant and self-absorbed, despite being surrounded by beings often pursued 'higher' goals. Her hubris is recounted in a four-part story, "Aesma and the Three Masters (and the lessons she never learned)". She is also mentioned in The Song of Maybe 4:15 "Prim Leaves her Father's House". She suggests Prim to "annihilate the body her father red with fire and free herself of his burden." Aesma's untamable nature, her endless envy for the achievements of others and her impetuous wanting of whatever desire captures her attention leads her on numerous misadventures - which result in impossible quests, fantastic deeds, mortifications, humiliations, and epic Creation shaking violence. One such misadventure is recounted in "Aesma and the Red Eyed King." She is often featured in dialogues with YISUN involving her endless quest for Royalty. It is unknown if her attitude was ideal or merely close to it. Sayings About Aesma Aesma once stole Medam's staff to use as a toothpick, then complained when it was too heavy and promptly returned it. She still dragged it out the Hall of Law, leaving a great furrow across the land so wide a minor god of justice fell in on the way back from a nap in the garden and was never seen again. - Concordance floating text. Commentary from King of Swords 1-6. History Aesma was born of YIS and UN with the rest of the Multiplicity.KSBD 2-31 Pree Aesma was YISUN's thirty second student, after Hansa died. She was rather small, and unlike the burnished cynicism of Hansa harbored only a brutal ambition and a tendency to fly into rages which reddened and contorted her delicate face.KSBD 4-59 Pree Ashma is contrasted with Hansa as "YISUN's other disciple".KSBD 3-39 Aesma, the least wise of YISUN's companions, once asked the only question which YISUN hesitated to answer.KSBD 4-69 After defeating the master of space-time, the master of aesthetic, and the master of ethics, she was declared by YISUN to be her greatest disciple, the master of want.Aesma and the Three Masters, Part 3 and 4 At some point, she invented Men, the Perceivers, by accident.KSBD 5-87 Though she knew the Seven Syllables of Royalty, the true name of YISUN eluded her until she was shown it, which blinded her.KSBD 1-16 It was said that Aesma never learned a lesson, which was true until she lost her sight from viewing the universe. Then she had learned one.Aesma and the Three Masters: Part 2 Her advice to Prim was "Annihilate Hansa's body with fire and free yourself of his burden."Prim Leaves Her Father’s House As she is called "weeping Ashma" at this point, this likely happened after she was shown the true name of YISUN. Angels sometimes pray to her to apologize for the violence they they are about to inflict.KSBD 1-14 Aesma kind of chilled out a bit once her eyes were blown out from seeing the true shape of the universe and the secret name of God. She spent the rest of her days bashing significantly fewer heads (though she did bash a few here and there for good measure).KSBD Tumblr All of the Multiplicity are absent from the Multiverse as they self-annihilated by Division in the forging of the Wheel.Comment on Prim Leaves Her Father’s House Worship Aesma's Spine is the tallest structure in Throne (excluding the Red City), if it can be called a structure. It is where the warrior-hermit devotaries of Aesma gather in large numbers on their endless pilgrimage.KSBD Tumblr The followers of Aesma are usually warrior-hermits who disdain society and live a ragged and violent existence. They are good drinking partners.KSBD Tumblr A common prayer to Aesma goes thus: "Weeping mother of chaos! Give me the strength to set my eyes firmly upon the horizon. If I look back, quickly cleave my head from my shoulders!”King of Swords 6:56 Root Knights invoke Aesma (among with a number of other gods) in their battle mantra.Kill Six Billion Demons 1:15 Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Deities